My Friend Outtakes
by lindachiqa
Summary: Jasper and Edward meet in the playground sand box, and become instant friends. these are a few moments in there lives that made their love stronger. I own nothing, I can only wish.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I haven't posted here in like …god only knows when, and I'm so, so sorry. But life has a tendency of getting in the way, stupid b *$...**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this little bit I have for you guys. I want to start posting at least once a month if posable so keep an eye out for me. Oh, and one more thing this chapters will be short and full of crazy sometimes. I was too embarrassed to call up my beta again after all this time so please excuse my broken English. Thanks and Enjoy.**_

My Friend Outtakes

Daddy duties

"How the hell could something so…so… small smell so freaking putrid. OH god…" Jasper turned to Edward and grabbed him by his shoulders. "E, this is only the beginning. What the fuck did we get ourselves into?"

"Gaggaa baba"

Both Edward and Jasper turned just in time to see the small bundle turn and smile at them.

"Dude you have the experience here." Jasper said throwing his hands up in the air in surrender.

"No way Jazz, you said that when you're home you're front and center, now step up soldier."

Edward pulled Jasper in the nursery and pushed him to stand in front of their daughter's crib.

"Gagababagaga" the small bundle said with bright blue eyes and a deep dimpled smile for her fathers.

"Look if you show me again how to do it I promise I'll do it next time." Jasper pleaded with him hopping he would go for it if he gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Edward cupped Jasper's face and smiled softly. Jasper felt a spark of hope.

"I suggest you get the baby powder, diaper and wipes before you put her on the changing table, she tends to put up a fight when needing her diaper changed." With that he made his way back to the in-home office he had be doing homework in when he heard Jasper dry heaving.

"Okay Darling it's just you and me, so be a good girl for daddy and we can get through this with zero casualties, okay?" After several half swear words and a few more sessions of dry heaving the nursery was quiet.

Edward decided that since there was now baby crying or daddy for that matter that everything was okay.

About an hour and a half later Jasper came in with a squirming infant in his arms. Both in fresh clothes and damp hair.

"What the hell have you been feeding her, baby." Edward chuckled softly at the sight before him. "Dude she could give my guys a run for their money." Edward reached out his arms to little chubby hands and pulled his daughter to him.

"Mmmm my baby girl smells like daddy." Little Es grabbed at Edwards hair and pulled as she laughed. "Ouch, that hurt," Edward pouted at the laughing baby girl. "You laugh at your daddy?" and he tickled her as she squirmed and reached for her other father.

Jasper took her and tucked her under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on crazy woman let's leave daddy to his studying, you and I are going to find something to eat."

"Dadagaga" She squealed and clapped in his arms.

Edward smiled at the sounds of his husband and daughter's laughter coming from the kitchen. He took advantage of Jasper being home so he could catch up on his homework so he could get ahead.

Jasper had been promoted several times by now and was in charge of a group of men that were sent out when there was nothing else that could be done to solve a situation.

To say that he was proud of Jasper was an understatement. The only thing that could ever come to the same level to that was having their daughter.

"Hey Edward lunch is ready, you want it in here or are you coming out?" Jasper asked standing in the hall where he could keep an eye on their baby girl in her high chair.

"I'll be there in a second babe."

Like most of their time together Edward felt like it was borrowed, but he would make the best of it. with his daughter and his husband, it was worth it no mater how short of time they had. Edward loved being a father and a husband but most of all he loved being in love, in love with the man of his dreams, his best friend his lover his husband his Jasper. Edward knew that had Jasper not come into his life he would just be plain old Edward, but he wasn't. He was a husband and a father.

 _ **Thank you all for coming back time and time again. I'm going to post at least once a month. I hope this chapter was good for you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm not so good at posting on time. I wish I had more time to invest to this since it is my favorite thing to do. But for nowhere is a small read for you. I OWN nothing.

My Friend outtakes 2

ALFA, BRAVO

Jasper was a dedicated man, never half doing anything. Always giving 110% no matter what. It was one of Edwards favorite quality's.

So, when Rosalie asked him to please get Emmett away from her for a few days so she could have some peace and quiet, Jasper took it to heart.

Jasper decided to give Emmett a taste of what it was like to be in his shoes.

Edward loved the idea as soon as Jasper told him about it and started working on it so everything would be ready when Jasper came home.

Jasper arranged it so that his whole team could meet in Forks with, somewhat, full gear. He and Edward rented a paint ball facility for three days. It would serve as a perfect getaway for all the guys.

Jasper was team ALFA leader and Jake was team BRAVO leader. Edward and Seth were seconds in command to their respective partners. Emmett was out of the loop, all he knew was that Jasper and Edward had a surprise for him.

"So why all the secrecy, Jaz?" Emmett asked from the back seat of Jaspers truck.

"Can't you just seat back and enjoy the ride, damn you're worse than a little kid."

Emmett was leaning between the two front seats with an elbow resting on the edge of either front seat.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett aske as the group of what looked like heavily armed men came into view. "Is that your team?" Emmett's excitement was now evident. When they stopped next to one of the few trucks on the parking area Emmett jumped out.

"What's up Poppa Bear?" Jacob walked up to Emmett and took him in a one arm hug.

"Not much mutt, who you been? Where's the pup?" Emmett looked around to find Seth About three steps behind Jake. "There he is…Come here pretty boy." Emmett loved how shy She was and the way he blushed when he called him pretty boy.

"Hi, Em." Seth smothered in a bear hug.

"Okay, okay get you big ass of my man, and put this on." Jacob handed Emmett some gear similar to his.

"What's all this?"

Jasper clapped him on the back.

"You're about to see what a guy's weekend with us is like." Emmett hurried to put on his gear as Jasper helped Edward with his.

"Dude this is sick, can we take a picture, so I can send it to Rosie?"

By the time the weekend was out BRAVO team had captured the flag, Seth had a sprained ankle, and Emmett had a broken nose. ALFA team didn't capture the flag due to the team leader being distracted by his second in command. The team had MRE's for their meals, which Edward and Seth decided were not their favorite, but Emmett loved. They slept out in the open, and took turns on guard duty they even built perimeters to make sure no one got throw the lines.

Edward, Seth and Emmett got a small taste of what Jasper and his team went throw when they were not with their family. And even though this was just for fun they could see how they worked as a team and were grateful for what they did for them and their country.

All in all, they had a great time and Rose got some much-needed time off from her first child: Emmett.

 **Thanks to all of you that are still reading this stories even after all this time, Lindachiqa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry these outtakes are so rough and poorly written, I just don't have the guts to call on my beta since I hadn't in a long time. But here we go… I hope its okay.

My Friend outtakes

 **I'll be home soon**

 _Crazy bronze hair, emerald green eye, rosy pouty lips, pail toned skin, he said yes, sixteen years two months seventeen days, one beautiful baby girl, one golden retriever._

 _Objective: live a long happy life with Edward…live for Edward!_

Jasper and two others in his team had been captured and were M.I.A. for almost three months.

Jasper and his team had been deployed on a recon mission. They were given two weeks to go in get as much intel as they could and get out without being detected. It was supposed to be an easy in and out mission, but they didn't know that an attack on a local agency had been planned for the same day and they had been hiding nearby.

Jasper handed the intel they collected to Jacob for safe keeping and commanded him to take the rest of the team to the extraction point. Jacob had objected but Jasper gave him a direct order he was forced to follow. Jasper took two men with him to provide cover while the rest of the team was picked up.

" _I love you Edward." Jasper caressed Edwards face looking intently in his eye. Memorizing his features so that they would be fresh in his memory while he was gone._

" _I always know when you're about to go on a mission." Edward purposely left out the word dangerous. "You touch me deferent. When you make love to me It's like it's the last time you're going to touch me." He sighed defeatedly knowing that there was nothing he could do or say to keep Jasper from leaving. "Come on Cowboy we have a little cowgirl that needs her breakfast."_

" _Ed…" Jasper tightened his hold on Edward before he could pull away from him._

" _I know Jasper, I love you too, more than anything, more than life itself. So, you do whatever you have to do and come back to us." Jasper hugged Edward to him burying his face in the crook of his neck where his scent was the strongest and inhaled deeply. He'd had a heavy feeling since he found out he was being deployed._

Jacob tried to convince the pilot to wait a few more minutes, to give Jasper and the guys time to make it to the extraction point, but the pilot wouldn't wait. When they got back to HQ, Jacob was ready to go back but he had to be debriefed. He was forced to stand down and regroup. He was Jaspers second in command so with Jasper being M.I.A. that meant he was now in charge of the team. That was not how he wanted to get this position, he needed to get Jasper back.

The team had regrouped and had quickly put together an extraction plan. Jacob was going to get his commanding officer back, but most importantly he was going to get his best friend back.

 _Reddish brown ponytails, blue green eyes, chubby cheeks, bright heart shattering smile, tanned soft skin, seven years, six months, three weeks, two days._

 _Objective: take to Daddy Daughter dance, give any asshole that dares to look her way, pure and unadulterated HELL!_

Jasper had just been brought back to his makeshift cell. He was in a house in the middle of who knows where. There were five guards, one outside his door, one each on Ben and Mikes doors and two outside walking the perimeter. He could get them out of there he just needed to pick the right time.

" _I said take it with you!" Edward shoved the small bag in Jaspers direction for emphases._

" _Babe, we're just going around the corner for a minute. We'll be right back…" He swung his two-year-old giggling daughter over his shoulder. "We don't need all the extra gear, do we chunky monkey?"_

" _Ahhhhh Daddy…hep…hep" she squealed when Jasper tickled her side._

" _I wish I could help you babygirl but your dad just won't grow up."_

 _A few hours later…_

" _Ed!" Edward jumped from behind his desk when he heard the front door slammed open._

" _EEEEEEED!"_

" _What? What is it?" Edward ran down the hall to the living room barely avoiding Jasper as he ran past with a giggling two-year-old held out as far away from him as possible. "Jasper, what's…" before he finished his question he smelt it._

" _Why the fu… fudge does she do this to me every time?" Jasper hollered from the restroom where Edward could now hear the water running._

 _Their little girl had a knack for picking the worst time for getting the runs…any time Jasper was alone with her._

When his captor came to drop a bowl of squirming sludge, that was intended for him to eat, in the door way, Jasper knew it was his only chance. He pretended to be sleeping with his eyes barely closed and jumped at the man's back trapping the machinegun between them. With the stealth that only years of practice provided he snapped the man's neck and eased him down to the floor. He quickly removed as many articles of clothes as he would dare with out taking too long and throw them on. He moved the man to the spot he usually stay in and covered him. He made his way to the next room and opened the door and walked in without making eye contact with the other captor. He did however make eye contact with Mike. Mike was one of four team members that had been with Jasper the longest and he knew his commanding officers every move.

They wasted no time in discarding the second man. Like Jasper, Mike took what he needed, they moved on to the next door looking for the third member of their group. Ben was not in his cell unlike Jasper and Mike, Ben had been moved into an interrogation room the night before. They didn't know it yet, but Ben had been put through a series of interrogation tactics that where meant to break the strongest of men in no time. He had survived through the night, if you could call it that. When Jasper and Mike located Ben, he was in a room at the end of al long hall. He was handcuffed to a metal chair completely naked. Blood ran down his face chest and stomach, his hair shined with a mixture of blood and sweet, his eyes were barely visible throw the slits they became from the swelling.

Jasper and Mike were about to jump into action to rescue their brother when there was a loud thud against the back wall. Then like avenging angels from up above Jaspers team flooded the room eliminating the last man in the building that was not one of their own.

Jasper and Mike moved quickly to the chair, so they could free their brother and carry him to safety.

" _I told you to take the bag, but you never listen. Next time I'm hosing you both down in the yard."_

" _Oh yeah? Well why don't you hose me down now?" Edward looked at him and laughed. "Shut up, that sounded better in my head. Now come here and let me play with your hose." Edward backed away from Jasper laughing._

" _Oh, no you don't I have studying to do."_

" _Oh, that's even better you can study me. Come on Doc. I'll even quiz you after…" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

" _You're insufferable…" Edward said as Japer snaked his arms around him._

" _Mmmm more like insatiable." Jasper replied as he pulled Edward into him._

"Sir. we'll be touching down in fifteen." Jasper nodded and tapped Ben on the shoulder.

"We'll be home soon brother." Ben nodded in acknowledgment.

Ben was taken to a medical facility while Jasper, Mike and the rest of the team had to go to debriefing. Jasper and Mike had to give a detailed report of what had happened during the mission and while they were held captive. They were held as heroes because even though they were caught they made it possible for the rest of the team to make it back alive and unharmed, not to mention they had with them very valuable intel. The team had been questioned but not to the same extent as Jasper, Mike and Ben. The team was put under strict orders not to communicate with the outside world until Jasper, Mike and Ben had given their commanding officers all the information they had. It had been a long week and Jasper was ready to get home to his family. He wanted to lock himself away with the two most important people in the whole wide world.

Edward was the most beautiful thing Jasper had ever set eyes on. He was only rivaled by their seven-year-old daughter. When he finally spotted them at the end of the terminal he did the one thing he hadn't done in a long time… he cried. he held them in a tight embrace and cried without shame. He hardly noticed the other bodies wrapped around them. He knew the rest of their family was there but all he really cared about were the two people in his arms.

"I love you Doc, I love you both so much." Jasper kissed his husband and his daughter and hugged them again.

They whispered into each other's neck. It was all they could say to each other at the moment.

About an hour later they were finally home. Edwards parents decided it would be better to give Jasper a few days to get adjusted the they could get together and celebrate his home coming. Their daughter was supposed to spend the night with Rosalie and Emmett but Jasper had insisted on her coming home with them.

Jasper spent an hour in his daughter's room putting her to bed. She had so many questions about his absence that he neither wanted nor could answer so he told her daddy would explain it to her if she went to sleep. When he finally went to bed he felt out of place. There was so much he wanted to tell Edward but he didn't know how or where to start but like always Edward knew what Jasper needed.

"I was waiting for you to come home, there was never any doubt in my mind that you would." Jasper was about to speak but Edward didn't let him. "I don't need anything from you right now unless you need to get it off your chest. In which case I'm here to listen to anything you need to say." Jasper visibly relaxed. "What I do need is to feel my husband's arms holding me tight to him promising never to let me go." Jasper moved closer to Edward in the bed and wrapped his arms around him and without a single word Edward felt the depth of his love. This was how they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Jasper was home.

 **Thank you all for reading. I know I haven't been posting but life is a B$ #H. I have a few other outtakes I just need to post them. Again, THANK YOU all for still reading.**


End file.
